Must be the humidity
by Nelliel-Ni
Summary: Temari had thought her one-afternoon quickie would be forgotten if he didn't first barge into her house like the gangster he was. Or into her classroom as her professor. Oh but how right she was in both ways...
1. Chapter 1

**Since my reviewers (and my perverted mind) on the 'Must be the heat' one-shot agreed with me to make it a complete story I decided to do it. It won't be long but it's going to be full of lemons so prepare yourselves. **

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

Temari squinted her forest-green eyes and furrowed her brows at the stench. After her car had died she took the bus and she regretted it. It was crowded, sweaty and she would have to walk three blocks by foot. What's worse is that today her brilliant mind had not caught up with the notion of not having a car and she had mechanically put on her wedges and a, rather short, skirt.

She inched away as far as possible from the salary men that seemed to be everywhere and they kept staring at her legs. When her station sounded she shot up and practically sprinted out, avoiding the other people as much as possible. She pulled her bag tighter to her shoulder when she noticed some men loitering and looking around quite suspiciously.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she was out. August had an awful weather in Konoha that was hot, humid and rain showers were often. Temari mused that it was almost like a tropical forest.

When she got to class she was late and her feet were killing her. She quickly sat down and she was grateful when she realised the ac was on. The professor was droning on and on about the production, distribution and consumption of goods and services in an exchange but the only thing she could concentrate on was her encounter the other day.

The man was obviously involved in some shady business with his hard appearance and even harder attitude. He was full of confidence as he worked on her car and then on her body. Her ears turned red. She had let him do her and then she even let him into her home. He could be part of a gang or the mafia for all she knew.

She gathered her things for her most dreaded class and prayed that he wouldn't find her. She passed some people in the hallway and greeted them. The class was full but what spiked her curiosity was that the teacher was not there.

She asked the guy next to her.

"Speak of the Devil." He said and indeed the Devil herself entered the classroom. Before any student could do anything she raised a wrinkled hand. Silence fell.

"I am retiring as of today" several gasps echoed "and I would like to introduce you to your new teacher. Nara-san, if you will." At first she had dismissed him but when she noticed the familiar build and posture she nearly gaped. She watched in horror as the man from yesterday walked into the classroom.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru and I will be your economy professor as of today. I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to me unless it's related to your studies." How the hell was he her professor?! He was her age!

"Now open your books in.." She didn't hear him after that. She was too focused on her shock. Gangsters weren't supposed to be teaching at universities.

Her eyes never left his form. She saw that he wore a simple T-shirt and jeans. Both articles cleverly hid his figure and she noticed that his piercings were nowhere to be found. His hair was in a low ponytail that only served to make his appearance even simpler.

His voice was a total monotone that would make any student fall asleep. His real voice, she remembered, was far from boring. Especially when he pounded her into oblivion.

* * *

Shikamaru couldn't believe his luck. He had come to teach his first class as a substitute teacher and she was there. He though he would never see the beautiful blond ever again and he was a little put off. But now, as he secretly stole glances at her form, he inwardly smirked.

Yesterday he had given in to his desires and he had, without her knowing, given her his first time. He had meant to just take her home but once he approached her he lost it. He remembered noticing that she was not wearing a bra and her shorts were a little too tight. Not to mention the floral scent that hit him like a bat to the head. At least he did take her home.

She was pretty and judging from the classes she was taking she was smart too. He could feel her eyes on him and he suppressed a laugh. Determined too.

He noticed they only had five minutes until the class was dismissed. Time to form a plan.

* * *

"Miss Sabaku, please stay." Temari gulped. She bit her lower lip and waited for the others to leave, barely holding the urge to bolt. She glared at him when the last student was out of the door.

"Look here buddy, what happened was fun but I don't do repeated performances." She hissed. She glared at him even more when he smirked haughtily. He circled around his desk and reached her. Temari forced herself to continue looking at him as she craned her neck higher. She wasn't going to back down.

"Well how about a little deal?" He proposed. She saw her chance.

"I don't care." She was about to pass him when he moved and the next second he had her pinned to the desk behind her. She put her hands on his chest, fully intent on shoving him backwards. She put all of her strength in her hands but her only budged an inch. He looked amused and Temari's face paled. Noticing this he frowned. His hand came up to cup her cheek.

"Dammit woman I'm not going to force you." He said. She looked at him in surprise at his words. She thought for sure he- His hand moved on her cheek. It dropped on her waist and pushed her towards him. His body glued to hers and she fought back the desire to reach out and grip his shoulders. He licked the shell of her ear and she shivered slightly.

"No, definitely not forcing you." She shot him a glare and he released her.

She swore she left with a flushed face.

* * *

Her pace was a little hurried as she walked the way to the bus. One of her classmates told her that there was a line directly to her village but it left only five minutes after her last class. She cursed when her phone informed her that it was way past the five minute mark. She went back in. The bastard made her lose her ride home.

"Looking for me?" He whipped her head around and saw him leaning back on a black Audi. She went up to him and jabbed her manicured nail in his chest.

"You! You made me late for this morning and now I have to take a cab to my house!" She spat. He stared at her, boredom etched on every inch of his face. She was about to leave when he spoke with his monotone voice.

"I could take you home." She scrunched up her eyebrows. "What? I took you yesterday I could take you today too, no?" He said. And smiled when she angrily shoved him aside and got inside. He quickly got in himself and buckled up. The ride was silent but he wouldn't expect any less from her. She was angry and he had to appease her. He pulled on her driveway and followed her to her door.

"Thanks, bye." Before she could slam the door to his face he stopped her. His hands came up, one on the door and the other on the frame. He pushed his way in and she had no other choice but to step back.

"I think it's time to talk about that deal I proposed." He said. She closed the door, knowing her neighbours would stop at nothing for a piece of gossip. His hands shot up and caged her against him and the door. Her breath hitched but she forced herself to speak.

"I never agreed to it." She said. His black eyes glinted at the challenge she posed. His face got closer and closer until they were but a mere inch away. Shikamaru inwardly groaned. He would've never guessed she was the innocent seductress type.

"I'll make you agree then." And his lips slammed onto hers. She inhaled sharply. Her eyes closed and she figured there was nothing wrong with it. She smirked. But that didn't mean she would let him have the upper hand.

Her tongue licked his lower lip but he stubbornly kept them closed. One of his long legs settled between hers and she gasped when his thigh brushed against her panties. He took his chance and plundered into her mouth. Her taste was light and he was eager to find out if her whole body had the same taste.

Not wasting anymore time his hands moved and lifted up her shirt and bra. Her full globes slightly bounced when they were freed from their confinements. He stared hungrily at the twin peaks and felt her push his head to them. He smirked and dove in.

His mouth nipped the underside of one breast while his hand fondled the other. He licked her nipple and she whimpered. Wanting to hear more of her delicious sounds his pointer and middle finger pinched the other nipple.

Temari couldn't control the sounds she was making. When she slept with men she would hold them down, pleasure them and then ride them to kingdom come. But with this man... She felt the need to succumb into his ministrations and just let him do whatever he wanted with her body. And she really didn't mind his dominative streak in the bedroom.

Her hands clutched the back of his shirt tighter when he found a soft spot on her lower back that made her cry out harder and her body arch back against the door. Shikamaru licked his lips at the position. She was so vulnerable like this.

His hands lifted up her skirt and without warning he shoved a finger inside of her. She moaned at the feeling. She was so lost at the feeling of his hands and mouth on her that she didn't notice him dropping to his knees.

Shikamaru deftly unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. He spread her legs wider. Her centre was a rosy pink colour and it was dripping with her juices. The smell was sweet and he found himself drawn to it.

She didn't taste like her body. In fact she tasted like honey, thick and sweet. He lapped up the liquid from he thighs and steadily got closer to her core. Temari moaned his name. None had ate her out before and she was a little grossed out at the thought.

But said thought was wiped clean when he took an experimental lick across her opening. Her body tensed at the pleasure and she grabbed his shoulders. He continued to lick her until he found her nub. His lips attacked it and she cried out. At first he kissed it but then when he noticed her heated responses he started sucking it.

There was a coil at the pit of her stomach and she knew she would cum soon and she expected it. What she didn't expect was the two large fingers he thrust inside her. She threw her head back but before she could reach her peak he stopped all of his actions.

Shikamaru panted hard as he stared at her equally panting form. He wanted to cum together with her. And not in his hand where he had been relieving some of the tension.

He got back on his feet and his hands supported her hips as he lifted her up before dropping her back down. He penetrated her and she moaned into his mouth.

He groaned. She was so slick and tight that he felt he could come any minute now. Slowly his hips experimented on the depth and the speed. He found one where it made the sounds she made louder and her arms around his neck tighten.

Temari could do nothing but hold onto him as he continued to pound her with his new-found rhythm. He pistoned into her harder when her walls tightened even more and he realised she was coming. Her orgasm came and she shouted his name, not caring who heard her.

Painfully aroused by seeing her come to completion he let himself go after her and fell in the pool of ecstasy. They both panted hard as they tried to catch their breaths.

Shikamaru used the last of his strength to walk to the couch. Temari was still holding onto him and he was still inside her. Every step he took resulted in moving inside her and she whimpered. He sat on the sofa and his hands brought her closer. She smiled and chastely kissed him.

She got up and gathered her discarded cloths from her living room floor. He fixed his own attire as he watched her going about in the adjoining kitchen.

"Do you want some coffee?" He shook he head in a negative gesture and got up. He pecked her lightly and she resisted the urge to kiss back.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." He said and left her staring at his retreating form and cursing at his cool-headedness.

Then she laughed evilly when she remembered he had no way of knowing her number or the time she left.

* * *

The next day Temari awoke lighter than she had felt in days. Sex with Shikamaru had loosened her up and she could focus more easily on her studies. Last night she had finished her paper on economics and she wanted to give it to him today.

She took a fast morning shower and changed into some high waisted shorts and a crop top. She was in the process of putting on her sandals when her phone ringed. Curious she looked at the screen and saw it was an unknown number. She usually didn't pick up such calls but what the hell.

"Hello?" She said.

_"You're late, come out."_ Was the only thing the caller said before he hung up. Temari gaped when she opened the door and he was there. Then she marched over to him and planted her hands on her hips.

"What the hell? How did you get my number?" He blinked.

"There are some benefits of being a teacher." He said simply and got in. She followed suit, ready to pound some sense into him.

"So what? You just went through my info without permission?" She saw him shift uncomfortably and decided to let it drop.

"You know you could ask next time." He shot her a hopeful glance but she ignored it. They arrived at the university pretty early and none saw them.

"It would not be good if someone saw us so it would be best to come a little earlier." He said and she agreed with a nod.

"That doesn't mean I like you taking me. My new car will be hear in a few days so you won't have to do this anymore." Temari said. He slowly approached her and she stared at him curiously. His face leaned down and she knew he was going to kiss her.

"I like taking you." He didn't. Temari was dumbstruck for a second before turning him around and bringing him down to her level. She kissed him, long and hard. He didn't even fight back when her tongue decided to come out and play.

Before it would turn into a make-out session Temari ended the kiss muttering a _'__bastard' _and leaving.

* * *

**Yes! first chapter is over! The title was such a hassle for me. I actually considered putting 'untitled' before i kicked myself and finally settled on that lame one you see up there.  
**

**I don't know if it's just me but I no longer blush when I read or write a lemon. My virgin eyes have seen too many to be affected anymore.**

**Thanks for reading, please review and I'll talk to you when I upload the next chappie. ( Which won't be long I promise.)**

**Ciao,**

**Nelly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers. Today is the day that I move to another house! Yay! Finally something close to my summer classes (which are a pain).**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

Temari winced at the squeals that were heard when he entered. He ignored it and started the lesson. A number of girls had formed a fan-club and were they followed him everywhere they could. She swore those girls were like leeches.

And it really baffled her.

She couldn't see what was interesting in a dorky guy with oversized clothes. What she would see interesting was the hard body concealed by the clothes and the sharp mind behind the fake glasses.

She could see him stealing glances at her and she saw some of the fangirls catching them. She didn't care. She could take on any number of pathetic little girls with one hand behind her back. She didn't have a black belt in Aikido for nothing.

"Excuse me, Sabaku-san?" Temari almost snorted. Speak of the devil. She smiled a saccharine-sweet smile, complete with a high-pitched voice.

"Yes?" The fangirl, oblivious of the danger, took an angry stance. Two other girls took the same stance and she almost laughed at how they resembled some kind of girl band with synchronised movements.

"We have seen how you look at Shika-sensei." The girl said, no doubt trying to seem intimidating. Temari inwardly smirked and played innocent.

"How?" She glanced at every girl. They struggled to find an answer. Temari betted all the hundred and twenty yen she had with her that they copied some kind of cheesy shoujo manga.

"You know how." One of them said and the others nodded. Temari stood from her seat.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I have to get to other classes, please don't bother me." She said and passed them. One of them caught her wrist and Temari acted without thinking. She yanked her wrist free and took hold of hers. She pulled the girl forward and twisted her arm behind her. Her other hand snatched her neck.

She smirked and whispered.

"I said it nicely, bitch. You and your friends better not bother me again if you know what's good for you." She hissed. The three girls paled and Temari released her, letting her fall to the floor. She smiled a blissful smile.

"Have a good day." And she sauntered outside of the classroom. Luckily none had seen the exchange, else she'd have caused a scene and she hated that. She hadn't even taken two steps outside the campus when his low voice sounded.

"That was quite the show." She glared at him.

"Who's fault do you think it is, smarty-pants?" She hissed. He chuckled and just followed her to his car. This small routine was going on for some days now and she had noticed a pattern in his behaviour. At the university he was the cold, aloof professor that wanted nothing more than to do his job and get paid.

Once they reached her house, however, the cold was replaced with a savage heat and he took her in the nearest surface available. He didn't stay long after that and then she was curious as to why she had never seen his back. He always stayed in positions where she couldn't see it and his shirt never left his torso. She remembered one particular day.

_"Hey, Shika-sensei." She said teasingly. She had just changed to her house clothes since they had one round. He said he would make some coffee while waiting. She approached him, his back to her, and hugged him around the waist pressing her body to his back. He winced and she frowned. Before she could lift his shirt to see what was wrong he had spun around in a matter of mini-seconds. He had attacked her, not giving her time to think, but how could she when he sat her on the counter and made her see stars?_

If it wasn't for that she would have brushed it off as a coincidence. Maybe he had a birth-mark? Or an ugly-scar...

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"How come I've never seen you shirtless?" She saw him pause.

"You did. When we did it on the hood of your car." She shook her head.

"The sun was directly behind you and I couldn't see. Besides I was too far at that point to notice." She ignored his haughty smirk. "So how come?" She asked again. She saw him shift in his seat. Confident and cocky Shikamaru shifting uncomfortably in his seat? Oh boy, this was golden.

"If I answer that would you answer some of my questions?" Hm, a question with a question huh? He clearly avoided the subject. She nodded. She knew he wouldn't answer her but no matter how curious she was she would let him take his time and tell her on his own.

"How many siblings do you have?" He asked.

"Two brothers. Both younger." He hm'd.

"I don't have any siblings." Oh, a lone child.

"How about your parents?"

"My father is still alive and well but my mother died when she gave birth to my youngest brother. Too much bloodloss." She said. She had been three at the time and she hadn't really understood what was going on.

"My mother is alive but my old man died when I was fourteen." He told her. She nodded. He pulled up her drive way and she didn't even take one step outside before a familiar voice flowed in her ears.

"Temari." Her father came from the inside of the house. She winced. Shikamaru was still beside her. She didn't have the time to shoo him away.

"Temari my musume I have yo-" Her father cut himself off mid-sentence. A boy had brought his daughter home. His eyes raked over the young man. His cloths were okay but if he judged from the car he was well off. He glared at him when he stood there passively.

"Oyaji, why are you here? I thought my car was to arrive tomorrow?" Temari said. Her father ignored her which pissed her off. Shikamaru stepped forward and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir. I am Nara Shikamaru. I teach your daughter economics at the university. She is an excellent student." Her father shook his hand and relaxed somewhat.

"Why are you bringing my daughter here?" His eyes narrowed. Shikamaru smiled.

"Your daughter was late for class the other day and when she explained the situation I told her I would take her. My house is not far from here so it's no trouble." After hearing this her father just nodded and thanked him. Temari fumed. That wasn't how it had gotten down and he knew it!

She didn't have time to yell at him as he left. Her eye twitched when she saw him throw her a wink. _That-that dolt!_

"Is there really nothing going on between you two?" Her father asked. Temari resisted the urge to rolle her eyes.

"Dad he is just my professor. Besides have you seen him?" Her father sighed and nodded. He didn't know how but Temari was almost the exact copy of her mother, Karura.

"If you say so." He patted her head.

"Daddy will be going now." He said and left her. Temari wasted no time to whip out her phone and search his number. He didn't pick up. She shrugged and excitedly went to examine her new car. The new Jaguar xf was a beauty so much on the outside as the inside. She sat on the leather seat and sighed in contentment.

She nearly jumped when her phone buzzed.

_Sorry, I can't make it today._ It read. Temari sighed. She slowly got inside the shower. Her thoughts from earlier resurfaced. He didn't have a pattern only in his behaviour. His entire day was planned out. He keep as much contact with her and then after a couple of rounds he would leave and then she wouldn't see him until the next day. Maybe he had something going on the afternoons?

But isn't _every _afternoon too much? Temari didn't dwell on it. It wasn't in her to pry into another person's life.

* * *

Shikamaru dismissed the thought about how cute she looked. He had finished that day's lecture and Temari had signalled for him to wait. After that she had grasped his wrist and led him to a nearby supply closet. She had locked the door and then turned to glare at him. Her cheeks were somewhat rosy and her lips were pursed. Her small hands were on her hips and he could see her chest rise and fall with every breath.

He took a step closer and actually laughed when she held her fists up and her feet splayed apart. She really didn't know what she was getting into, did she?

"You can't force me. You lied to my father and I don't like it." She hissed. He stepped even closer but she didn't budge. He noticed she was a mere inch away from the door. Shikamaru smirked. He caught her wrists and used the force to make her back collide with his chest, her hands pinned defencelessly to her sides. The way they crosses across her stomach made her chest more pronounced.

He slowly pinned her to the nearest wall. She struggled against him but stopped completely when she felt him against her lower back. She couldn't believe him! Here she was, ready to smack the lights out of him and the only thing he could think about was sex?

"Well," he whispered in her ear and she refused to shiver "this is a compromising position." She could feel his whole body through the light tee he wore. His breath fanned her neck and this time she couldn't control the sigh of pleasure. He smirked cockily.

He used one of his big hands to pin both of hers to the wall while the other caressed her stomach. Temari couldn't think.

His hand then trailed upwards where it snuck under her top, raising it. His breath came out heavier when he noticed the clasp was in the front. He undid it and her breasts sprung free, bouncing. Temari hissed when her nipples brushed against the cool wall. His hand didn't waste any time and grasped one breast, fondling it.

He released her hands but they stayed put on the wall. He smirked. Looks like she wanted to be dominated.

His fingers pinched her nipple and rolled it. Her head lulled back against the spot where his neck met his shoulder. His other hand made quick work of the buttons on her shorts and he groaned when he accidentally brushed against her crotch. She was already wet.

He found her centre and started brushing it, missing her nub on purpose. Her sounds came out heavier and so much more erotic than before and he felt himself harden even more. He started lightly thrusting against her backside and she felt her breath hitch at his hardness.

She bent her body forward as to lent him more space. He followed her, his hips not missing a beat. The new angle made him directly hit between her cheeks and he groaned at the fullness of them. His hands worked faster against her breast and her core.

They had started a rhythm with their hips that left them both panting.

A particularly loud moan from her had him rip her shorts and panties in one go as he plunged two fingers inside her. He gritted his teeth and pushed harder against her. Temari let one of her hands fist his, now loose, hair and the other squeeze his forearm from the onslaught of pleasure.

His mouth left hungry kisses and sucks on her neck as his fingers went faster. His other hand abandoned her perky breast and he unzipped his fly in lightning speed. He made it a habit to go commando when he went to her.

Temari could do nothing but whimper as he dragged himself between her cheeks. He was harder than before and his pre-cum had lubricated his manhood. He didn't hesitate.

A thrust later, he was inside her and Temari cried out. He bent her even more as he straightened himself. His hands grasped her waist and his hips moved.

She let out all the sounds that she made as he moved inside her. Shikamaru smirked. Time for a little tease. He bent his body forward and slowed down considerably, only going in with his tip. He smirked when she bucked her hips back, trying to have him inside her again.

"You asked for it." Temari could hear his voice but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what he said. "You wanted me here with you, didn't you?" She could distinctly make out the words and she shook her head. He chuckled and then lowered his voice as he whispered in her ear.

"You missed me, Temari." Her shocked cry echoed through the room as he entered again. She flushed at his words, knowing they rang true. Her hand travelled down to where they joined and she fingered her bud. Her walls instantly clenched tighter around him and he noticed where her hand was. He almost came.

He ripped her hand off of her and replaced it with his. He didn't hold back as he pounded into her from behind, hearing her moans and cries. He knew she was close when she started whispering his name.

His hand took hold of one bouncing breast and he pushed her back to his front. The other hand gripped the inside of her thigh as he lifted her leg up. The new angle made lewd sounds and neither could keep from saying their partners' names.

Suddenly she whipped her head back and crashed her lips to his as her walls contracted and she came. Feeling her squeeze him so tightly he muffled his groan when he orgasmed inside her.

He fell to his knees, taking her with him. He languidly left kisses at her neck as he hugged her. She nuzzled his jaw before getting up and fixing herself. Shikamaru stayed where he was, zipping himself up.

Temari successfully stifled the blush that begged to rise to her cheeks. Instead she let out a huff and proceeded to get out.

"Do you want to come to my place?" She turned to see him leaning against the wall that they had just christened. She shot him a look and he saw her thought through it. "For some coffee." He clarified. She frowned. She had a paper due tomorrow.

"Sure." But she really wanted to have some coffee with him. The stupid paper could wait.

* * *

**And that is how I'm sure I'll be next year when I start uni. Sans the hot car and even hotter teacher of course. **

**Anyway thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Case closed, ladies and gentlemen. This one was fun in so many ways! The background for Shika had me troubled for a bit but I got inspired by Ohmi Tomu. Seriously, the mangaka is my favourite! Her style is so awesome and there are so many bishies, I don't know where to look. **

**Read and enjoy! 3**

* * *

She took her own car. She would be damned if she let him drive her when she had a vehicle of her own.

Temari plugged a usb into a portal and hit play, not even choosing a song. The music made her relax somewhat and after a few kilometres she figured she really need it. The road they had taken just seconds before was no more than a dirt track, narrow and remote.

She tried not to feel edgy when they took a sharp turn, driving deeper into the dense green. Her hands kept from clutching the wheel too hard. She trusted him. She knew she did. Besides if he pulled a trick on her she had her phone. It was a deadly accessory, especially when dial speed one was her father.

Forest green eyes, much like the trees that surrounded them, widened at the house they pulled over.

The first thing that came on the top of her head was that the house was beautiful, as much as it was ancient.

It was a Japanese-style home. One story, plenty of garden and a stone wall that protected them all. She followed him through the gate, pausing every bit or so to admire and, maybe, try to drink it all in. The house was so wonderful.

Koi ponds were scattered here and there, small bridges crossing over them. Neatly trimmed bonsai elegantly arranged to suit the landscape. Small rock paths, all leading to the raised wooden platform serving as a balcony.

They took off their shoes at the entrance. He led her inside and straight to the right where there was a modern kitchen complete with all the amenities of the 21st century. She almost pouted, just because she didn't see the rest of the house.

"You should turn this place into a museum." He laughed. The sound registered as amused and she immediately took a liking to it. It was deep, rich and with a twinge of a husk. She took a seat on the pillows, letting her feet dangle in the hollow that was made for the table.

Temari watched him as he worked, making them coffee, his muscles shifting underneath the soft cotton. His shoulders, those broad tan shoulders, reminded her of the strength he had used just an hour before in the supply closet. Heat collected in her loins and she fought away a blush.

"I'll be back in a bit." She nodded, as he disappeared somewhere in the back. She sipped her coffee, wincing when it came too bitter. She stood and started methodically searching the cabinets for sugar cubes and a spoon. She huffed in victory when she found them. Raising the mug to her plump lips she took another sip, now satisfied.

"Problem?" She shook her head.

"No I" She stopped herself. His hair was down. There was a glint in his eyes. His chest was bare and she absorbed the sight of him in sweats clinging dangerously low to his hips. His torso was built, and the heat returned. He came closer and only then did she notice them.

There were scars all over his body. Small ones, recent ones. All just silver and red ribbons against a sun-kissed skin.

A gasp nearly escaped her when she noticed a medium-sized circle on his shoulder. Her hand instinctively came up to soothe it. She caressed the wound and heard him sigh.

"Bullet." Her eyes went to his, wide, not in shock but in compassion.

"Where did you get it?" His eyes, black as the night that was approaching, glanced toward the table. A big hand, rough and solid, took a hold of her wrist and he tugged her gently to sit down. They sat side by side but his hand never left hers.

"A few years back when I was... involved." Her brows furrowed in confusion. She sensed his reluctance and pried her hand away only to take both of his hands in hers. She fixed her gaze on him, taking a tone she mostly used on her brothers.

"Tell me everything." He saw the honesty and determination behind the stern look and nodded in resignation.

"I have an extremely high IQ and a specialty for battles and tactics. Because of that I was constantly targeted as a child. I always knew that the gangs would do anything for a mind that would build them high-tech killing machines from nothing. My family protected me, took me to every self-defence class available and tried to keep me away from public view.

When I was fifteen my teacher, Asuma, and my father were on the verge of taking out one of the major gangs. I was with them at the time. I still remember everything going well and then someone shouting that it was a trap. I barely escaped." His hand skimmed over his injury. "All of the other members of our party were killed. As the lone survivor I vowed that I would see them delivered. My mother begged me not to but I was already making plans.

A few weeks later I left home. I created myself from the beginning, a new identity, a new city. Nobody knew me there and I knew that was where my enemy was. I hang out on the places I knew other members were. I slowly made a reputation for myself and I succeeded in taking a few allies. I never joined any of their ranks. I was alone and I was a killer. For a while I slipped completely. I killed messy and I liked it." His hand fisted.

"Until I nearly took out one of my own. He was just a person I knew from the coffee shop. The guy was innocent, he had nothing to do with me or my shady business. He was with me when a few scums attacked. I fought them and then Choji jumped in to stop me from killing them. He wanted to protect me and I shoved a knife on his throat. That was when I came to and I realised I was side-tracking.

I cut all ties with Choji and a few weeks later I was planting a bullet in the leader's skull. However, even if I discarded that life completely, there are still people out there that hunt for me, for the Nara genius, and for name, Kage." He pinned her with his stare, asking her to understand. The words she spoke next were unexpected.

"What are you going to do now?" He blinked at her, unable to conceive her reaction. Then he ran a hand through his raven tresses.

"I have plans, it's not me I worry about." His hand lifted and caressed her cheekbone before sliding back. "I'm terrified for you. I don't want a repeat." She understood. He cared for her, so much that he was letting her go.

"I'm going to be hurt anyway if I'm away from you." She blurted out, not thinking, her bluntness taking over. He looked taken aback. A chuckle escaped her and then another until she was full-blown laughing. He frowned at her. They had just confessed to each other and she was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Oi, this is serious." He murmured and she laughed harder in response. One of her arms went her stomach to ease the pain she felt from laughing so much. She stopped after a while. She smiled at him.

"This is so unlike you." Her hands found his face, cupped it. "It surprised me that you hesitate to keep me here. I can protect myself and I know you will watch my back." He nodded, a smile twinging at his mouth. "Besides," she snorted "oyaji would have their heads." He chuckled, agreeing with her.

They slowly finished their beverages, their eyes not once breaking contact. He set his mug down and, unconsciously, she glanced at his naked torso. She barely had time to set her hand free before she found herself on the floor, her lips mauled by his.

He pressed her hard against the tatami and she whimpered to let him know she was in pain. He immediately withdrew and sent her an apologetic look. She found herself being carried in his arms and she couldn't hold back her blush this time. He pecked her forehead as his long legs took them to the master bedroom. The shogi door was open and he didn't close it behind them.

He let her flop down to the futon rather aggressively. She couldn't, wouldn't, speak when he sealed her lips once more. Her hands rested on his shoulders where she started massaging them slowly. Figuring out her intentions he grabbed them and pinned them above her head. He knew he would lose it easily with her hands on him. And he didn't want that; he would make sure this time was special.

His free hand started slowly exploring her skin, still covered by her top. He caressed her arm, sliding down until he came to her breast. He skimmed over it, just to tease her a little, and continued just under it. He stopped at the zipper of her skirt.

He didn't have to look at her for permission. His eyes were on hers the whole time and he saw the acceptance in them. He discarded the cloth and his hand came back to finger the hem of her top. He reached under it, happy to find a front clasp, and with a practised move he unclasped it. He dragged both the shirt and the brassiere over her head where he minutely set her hands free, just to remove the garments.

Temari didn't like that her hands were bound. She liked having control during sex. But no matter how much she squirmed he wouldn't let go. Dammit, she wanted him but not like this. She couldn't do anything and she was left in his care alone. She felt dominated. And, as his eyes drank every inch of her skin with a predatory glint, she liked it.

"Damn you." She hissed when his hand ghosted over her nipple. He smirked at her, an expression of someone in control, someone who dominated. She was so vulnerable like this and he would make sure she stayed.

Finally, he gave in and crushed her lips to his. His hand settled on her waist where he teasingly slid it upwards to where she wanted it. She sighed into his mouth when his hand cupped her breast. The fleshy globe fit perfectly into his hand and he dipped his head down only to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking it. Index and middle finger tweaked the other and he heard her breath come out heavier.

He continued to lap up her nipple while his hand traveled south. She didn't even realise when he slipped away her thong, leaving it dangling at her leg. She felt his mouth going up and gasped when he nipped at a spot near her ear. She didn't know she had a weak spot there. He never deterred from her neck, kissing, sucking, leaving marks wherever he could.

Her legs twitched as his middle finger traced her bikini line. She parted them, lost in the sensation of his mouth. He grunted and slipped between them. He let his weight press her further into the futon. She felt her chest being crushed by his while his lips on hers did the same. She felt elevated, as if she was floating.

She was brought down with an earthly delight when his finger teased her bud. He twirled it, putting the slightest of pressures. She could do nothing but sigh and whimper. Her mouth stayed locked with his. He traced her slit and she let a unvoltary shiver cross through her and she moaned in his mouth. He broke away and for a minute he seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

Then his hand softened its touch and he released her wrists. She burried them in his hair, softly massaging his scalp. He entered a finger inside her, testing her readiness. She was wet and tight. He knew he could take her now but he held back. A second finger found it's way in and she moaned louder.

Shikamaru kissed her, long and deep. She pressed back just as hard, conveying all of her feelings. Suddenly there was something hard yet soft pressing against her thigh. She shifted her body towards it, already knowing it would only push him. He exhaled deeply. She had guessed right. His fingers left her only to be replaced by his member a second later.

She cried out at the feeling of him suddenly filling her. He settled above her, his body touching every inch of hers, fusing them together. His head lifted, his hair caressed her cheekbone, and he gave her a chaste kiss before he started moving. His stroked were deep but painfully slow.

She wanted to curse at him, to roll them over and take control but when he looked at her as if it was only her, she coulnd't do it. Instead she laced her hand with his above their heads and nuzzled his neck. He smiled into her skin and started leaving butterfly kisses on her face.

His hips almost lost it once or twice but he brought them under control. He wasn't taking her like an animal. He was making love to her and she to him. It wasn't about pleasure; rather the deep connection of two people in love uniting their bodies to express it.

Temari felt a delicious hotness at the pit of her stomach and she knew she was close. Her walls started contrasting more around him. He didn't go faster or harder, despite her pleas. But his finger found her centre and he put his long, pianist fingers to work.

He didn't even have time to play with her. The minute he touched her she went off. She threw her head back against the pillow and brought him down with her. He stiffled a groan of her name on her neck but she didn't have the same quals. She let her voice free; crying out his name.

He went on for a few thrusts as to prolong both their peaks.

Spent, he collapsed on top of her. He started lifting himself but her hands, still in his hair, pulled him to her where she smiled and kissed him. He didn't have to hear her to know what she said.

_aishiteru_

* * *

**Before you say anything I'll say it myself. The ending is lame. But I seriously can't think of anything else at this point. It's three in the morning and I wanna sleep.**

**I saw the teaser trailer for the new Naruto movie. It's called The Last and they are young adults. Thats my age folks. I so want to see it now. But its not until december, which is the final hobbit movie too. Patience, patience.**

**Thank you to the readers that left a review and to the two guests that I don't know their names. Make accounts people. It's free. Plus I can thank you personally :D .**

**Anyway thanks for reading and remember to review and share your thoughts!**

**Ciao,**

**Nelly**


End file.
